


Where Do You Think You're Going?

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Thief Jaskier | Dandelion, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 5 of Whumptober 2020
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 3





	Where Do You Think You're Going?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was On the Run|Failed Escape|Rescue and I did On The Run.

Running…

Tripping, falling…

_Get back up! Get back up!_

Running…

_Don’t look behind._

“Come out, little thief.”

_Keep running._

The snarls of hunting dogs.

“I’ll find you. No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, I will find you."

_No, no, **NO!**_

Jumping over logs…

“You will regret running. I won’t be as nice this time.”

Stumbling over roots…

_I wish Geralt was here._

The snarls were getting fainter.

Keep running, almost there.

The walls surrounding the estate were in view.

No one was waiting at the wall as planned.

_No, no, no... **Fuck!**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this was good as I'm supposed to be doing Thermochemistry and annotations for Mythology class lol. 
> 
> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Wattpad-where I post original content- and Fanfiction.net at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net.


End file.
